A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines and other electronic reading material. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers and the like.
Users may wish to interact with an author of an electronic media item, such as an author of an electronic book or with other users to discuss the electronic media item. For example, a user may wish to have a question and answer (Q&A) session with the author to better understand an author's thoughts, impressions, opinions, interpretations, etc. A user may also wish to discuss certain portions of an electronic media item (such as an electronic book) with the author or other users. For example, a user may wish to discuss a particular chapter, passage, paragraph, or sentence in an electronic book.
Generally, a user attends a live Q&A session (e.g., a book tour, a book signing, or a book reading) which is conducted by an author in order to interact with the author. The author may conduct the Q&A sessions in order to promote a book or electronic book. These Q&A sessions are generally held at specific locations and at specific times. In addition, a user may attend a gathering with other uses (e.g., attend a book club) to discuss an electronic media item, such as an electronic book.